Temperature control elements are used for various therapeutic purposes. Temperature control elements such as hot or cold packs may be used to apply a desired temperature to a certain body part. In some instances, a user may desire to place a hot/cold element into contact with various body parts. Currently, there are no systems or apparatuses for positioning a hot/cold element to apply temperature at various locations on the body.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.